Explosion
by WickedObsessed22
Summary: OneShot "Robin heard a small beeping sound and walked towards it to see the numbers counting down.4…3…2…"Bomb, go!"" Robin gets injured in an explosion, will he be okay? And how will DaddyBats handle the news? WonderBat. Excuse the lame title


**I don't own DC or YJ blah blah blah**

* * *

The first one to come out of the zeta beam was kid flash, he was running so fast he ran into batman's large chest who just grunted angry. Next were Artmis and Kaldur.

"Aqua lad report." Batman said in his monotone voice. Megan then came out of the zeta-beam looking like she had been crying. "What's going on? Where are Superboy and Robin?" The dark knight questioned his voice now showing slight worry.

"There coming Superboy just had to walk slowly carrying Robin." Artmis answered and as if on cue Connor came in with Robin held protectively in his arms, the thirteen year olds costume was torn in several different places, blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth and oozing out of many other cuts on his body.

"What happened?" Batman's voice boomed thought the cave, he ran over to Conner and held out his arms.

"Give him to me." Superboy looked down at the small book then looked around at the team unsure of what to do. "I wont hurt him trust me." The clone nodded and carefully transferred the boy wonder into his mentor's arms. Robin immediately knew who was carrying him and sighed leaning his head on batman's shoulder.

"Daddy…" he mumbled then drifted back into unconsciousness. The team looked at each other with expressions of shock on there faces but there was no time for that. Batman began speed walking to medical bay and started giving the team orders.

"Kaldur call Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman, they should be in the watch tower. Press and hold the number 4 on the phone, you'll get a woman- named doctor Leslie tell her to come at once. Wally go get the extra blood in the fifth room to the left on the second floor B negative, Artmis water. Megan, Connor fallow me." The teens ran to do there tasks as batman, Connor and Megan reached medical bay. Batman laid Robin down gently on the bed; the boy cringed and groaned once he hit the mattress. Kid flash zoomed in the room with the jug of blood.

"Here it is boss." The caped crusader turned towards the speedster.

"Hook it up to an IV." Wally nodded and began to do so. "Megan I need to heal the smaller cuts, do what you can." Batman then turned to Superboy. "You get to explain."

"Well…" Superboy began.

* * *

**One hour before**

"_Count Vertigo has been stealing nano chips from corporations around the world." Batman briefed the team of there mission. "His pattern suggests that he will strike this location tonight at 11pm. stop him."_

_Young justice sat on a nearby roof top observing the warehouse when they spotted a man going into the building._

"_That's our cue" KF said putting on his goggles._

"_Alright everyone remember there positions?" The hero's nodded silently. "Alright lets go."_

_Artmis was outside the warehouse knocking out Vertigo's reinforcements while the rest of the team was inside fighting off the villains. There where so many of them one slipped out of sight._

"_Plan B" A voice came out of the henchmen's ear peace. The man planted a bomb on one of the crates and whistled, and the rest of the villains ran out._

"_Where are you going? We aren't done with you!" Kid flash yelled after them. Robin heard a small beeping sound and walked towards it to see the numbers couting down._

_4…3…2…_

"_Bomb, go!" There youngest yelled. Kid flash's forgetting about the team ran out of the building and Megan set up a force field around herself and then there was a boom. Connor ran straight into it knowing he would be unharmed and that robin didn't stand a chance in the middle of the giant warehouse. And in a second it was over Artmis ran to the burning building fallowed by kid flash. When they got to the scene the broken boy was unconscious in Superboy's arms._

* * *

**Present**

Once the story was finished batman was going to respond but was cut off by superman's voice.

"Batman what happened?" The boy in blue was fallowed by the flash, wonder woman and a blonde woman in a doctor's coat.

"Explosion, X-Ray him." Batman commanded. Superman did as told and grimaced. Wonder Woman sat down next to Robin's bed and ran her hand through his hair.

"It doesn't look good, he has a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, a broken femur, and the worst of it 3 fractured ribs, 5 broken ribs and one is puncturing his left lung." Batman's gaze stayed fixed on Robins masked eyes.

"What are our options?" Bruce asked still looking at the boy.

"Imitate sugary." Doctor Leslie chimed in. Batman finally looked up.

"Alright, Young Justice leave." The team wanted to protest but none of them could find the words so they just bowed their heads and left the room and the door shut behind them. Wonder woman put a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"You and I should leave to." The caped crusader snapped his head to Diana's direction so her eyes met with his masked ones.

"No, I'm not leaving him." He said stubbornly. It was superman's time to try.

"Bruce do you really want to watch us perform surgery on you're son?" The man of steal attempted to reason with the bat, his voice stern but understanding. Batman turned his attention to the pale boy on the bed realizing they where right.

"Alright but you better keep me informed." He left the room fallowed by Diana. The two heroes where met with the questioning eyes of the young justice team.

"Will he be okay?" Megan asked her fear obviously showing in her voice.

"We don't know yet sweetie, but you know Robin, he's traught" Diana soothed the teenager, which made the team crack a couple smirks they all loved the birds wordplay.

"So, anyone up for a movie?" KF offered to clam the mood, inside he was freaking but he didn't want to show it.

* * *

**Inside Med bay**

Flash was a scientist and Superman had an MD so it was beneficial for them to be there. And Doctor Leslie had been Batman and Robin's doctor since their first mission. The boy was laying on the table with out a mask, it didn't matter they all knew who he was. The boy's tunic was off leaving him with his pants and boots.

"Poor kid." Flash breathed out. Dick's already light skin looked deathly pale, they cleaned most of the blood off of him and Megan did her best to heal his cuts. The thirteen year old had an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath and to put him to sleep for the surgery, an IV was in his arm resupplying his blood.

"Alright let's do this." Dr. Leslie put the mask over her face and went to work.

* * *

**Outside**

Batman elected to not watch the movie with the team and Diana, instead he was in the next room over typing away on him computer checking the news in Gotham as well as trying to figure out where Vertigo actually was hiding out. Wonder woman came into the room and wrapped her arms around the dark knight's shoulders from behind.

"He's going to be okay you know." She whispered to him. Bruce just grunted and Diana frowned and made him turn around his chair. She bent down in front of him and took off his cowl happy to see his green eyes and dark hair.

"Bruce talk to me, don't shut me out, I know you, and you keep your emotions inside." The man frowned and met Diana's eyes.

"I should have been there; if I had known that there would have been a bomb I would have…" he shook his head. "I-I can't louse him Di…"

"There's no way you could have helped him, if I know one thing about Richard its that he's strong, why wouldn't he be? He was raised by you." Bruce's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"You always know the perfect thing to say." He kissed her deeply so happy to have her.

* * *

**With the Team**

They all sat in silence and stared at the TV, Wally had put in some dumb action movie but none of them where focusing on it. They where all thinking about the same things- the what if's. About an hour later Flash, Superman and the Doctor came out of the room.

"Where's Batman?" Doctor Leslie asked the teens. Kaldur stood up

"How is he?" He asked in his normal calm voice.

"He won't be able to fight for a while but Robin will be just fine." Superman informed them and got sighs in relief and smiled in response.

"Batman and Wonder woman are in that room." Kid flash pointed to the door across the room. Superman nodded and the three adults went into it to see wonder woman and batman talking.

"The surgery was a success; Dick's going to be just fine." Diana smiled and Bruce just stood up putting his cowl on leaving the room without a word and going into the medical bay when he heard footsteps from the team behind him he turned.

"You can come in soon." Batman shut the door on them and turned to look at his son on the bed. He took off his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne again sitting down in the chair next to the bed taking Robins small hand in both of his.

"I swear if you ever do that to me again you'll have two punctured lungs." The man buttered. He took one of his hands away from his son's and brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead. The young boy's hand twitched and he groaned opening his eyes to the overly bright light.

"B-Bruce?" He moaned out feeling the pain in his chest and well his whole body.

"Yeah it's me buddy, how do you feel?" Bruce asked in a gentle tone that was alien to the batman.

"Like a building blew up with me in it." Bruce laughed lightly at this.

"You're spot on with that, and I know you're wondering and the rest of the team is okay, shaken up, but okay." He explained. Dick shut his blue eyes.

"Good that's good… Who from the League is here?" He asked his foster father in barley a whisper.

"Barry, Clark and Diana, Leslie is here too." The older man explained running his hands through his wards dark hair.

"You scared the shit out of my Richard." Bruce whispered, the boy opened his blue eyes to shift his gaze to him.

"It comes with the job, how many times have you almost been blown up hmmm?" Dick teased the shut his eyes again. "I'm tired."

"Then go to seep." Bruce responded. Robin took him up on the offer.

"Night dad."

"Good night Dick."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I ment for the only paring in here to be BatmanXWonder woman. everything else was soposted to be just subling-like. This is before Zatanna and Rocket. And please review :)**


End file.
